Someone To Watch Over Me
by nlm78
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the President says 'nobody works on Christmas Eve'... Nobody except Leo. Old story - reupload.


It seemed like a usual day in the life of Leo McGarry. Stuck in his White House office tying up the usual loose ends. Except tonight wasn't any ordinary night, it was the night before Christmas.

After fighting off the hassles from Jed to go home and spent Christmas Eve with those you love, Leo looked at his desk and wondered if he would ever get home for the festive season.

The festive season, it seemed as if everytime that was upon him something popped up. Last year it was the MS this year it was Qumar.

Ah, Qumar.

Qumar, check. Presents for Mallory and others, check. A sock to stick in Margaret's mouth to shut her up, check. A present for Jordon, unchecked.

Damn, Leo thought. He looked at his watch and realised the time. 9pm. He had promised to have a coffee with Jordon at 8.30pm. As usual he somehow managed to screw up another relationship. First Jenny and now Jordon. Maybe Jenny was right about noone wanting to wait four years till you had put all your effort into getting the President reelected and then the term had finished..

Well he had bought Jordon a gift, just hadn't given it to her. The gift for Jordon was located in front of him on his desk. He had found the time earlier in the week to wander down to a Music Store while Jed went on his usual Christmas buying expedition. His gift was cheap in nature but held a far greater meaning – it was the best of Frank Sinatra collection including Someone To Watch Over Me – the song that was playing during their first dance, a moment he held dear to his heart had it not been for the Venezuela situation that popped up to distract them.

He remembered in that moment what it was like to be in the arms of someone he was fond of, someone he hoped a romantic relationship would progress with, even if his next four years were tied up in the White House.

Leo surveyed the paperwork on his desk and sighed. "The chance of that happening is when hell freezes over."

"What won't happen till hell freezes over?" a voice said at the doorway of Leo's Office.

Leo looked up to find Jordon standing in front of him with a silver bottle that looked very similar to flask.

"Jordon. What are you doing here?"

As she walked into his office she looked around at the paperwork, which had gotten the better of him. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Yeah well, every time I thought I was close to the end, it seemed to pop up from somewhere else. In the end I let Margaret go home and found out that I have no idea where she puts anything around this place."

Jordon took a seat across from him and now he had a clear view of what the item she was carrying when she walked in a few moments earlier. It was a flask – not a flask for alcohol – it was a flask for tea and coffee.

As she undid the top of the flask, flashbacks of a different flask came back to haunt Leo – the time he came home drunk that one Christmas when he promised he would get back on the wagon, another at Mallory's high school graduation that he almost missed because of his problem with alcoholism.

"Leo are you okay?"

Leo shook his head and apologised. "Sorry about that, the flask reminded me of something."

"Your addiction?"

He nodded.

"Did you know it was a year ago today we went on our first date?" Jordon reminded him.

"Yes, how could I forget. It was an enjoyable night."

"Well since we were supposed to go out again tonight and I got stood up… which seems to be a familiar pattern emerging, I thought blow it, I'm going to bring the party here."

"How did you know I was working back? I didn't get hold of you to apologise." Leo asked.

"Well you have an amazing secretary and an even more amazing daughter. Mallory and Margaret both rang me to apologise for your actions." She smiled.

"Oh great – the gossipers strike again. I'm surprised the President didn't ring you as well." Leo joked.

"Well now that you mention it…" Jordon continued softly.

Leo's face paled. "He didn't?"

"No. I just wanted to see your reaction." She laughed.

"Jordon, you don't have to stick around; this paperwork will take forever to clean up."

Jordon shook her head. "I'll make a deal, you can stay here another hour at the most, then we'll find a place that's still open for dinner then spend Christmas with those we love."

"Deal"

Leo looked at all the paperwork.

"In the meanwhile, you look exhausted, it's time for a break."

Jordon poured the coffee into two cups and stood up ready to pass one to Leo when he gently kissed her across the table.

"What was that for?" Jordon asked confused.

"Mistletoe."

Jordon looked around and saw no mistletoe hanged anywhere. "Where's the mistletoe?"

"Sorry my mistake." Leo's straight face broke into a smile.

Jordon returned his smile. "Hey watch it."

"Well I had to do something or else I was going to burst. … you can't find everything out from my staff and family – some things has to come personally from me."

Jordon again laughed. "True. Anytime you'd like to share some more things like that Leo, I'm all for it."

"Okay"

She passed Leo's coffee to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks" He licked his lips and he took a sip of the caffeine that warmed his throat as it went into his mouth. "Hmm, hazelnut flavour."

Jordon nodded. "Your favourite I know – I got that from Mallory." She smiled. "Merry Christmas Leo."

"Merry Christmas Jordon"


End file.
